The present application relates generally to the field of low-pressure arc discharge lamps. The present application relates more specifically to the field of mercury-free low-pressure arc discharge lamps.
Low-pressure arc discharge lamps, for example fluorescent lamps, are more efficient at generating lumens per watt than incandescent bulbs. However, mercury or a mercury amalgam is conventionally used as an emissive material because mercury emits mostly ultraviolet photons and because mercury has a high vapor pressure, making mercury easy to vaporize. However, because of the potentially toxic effects of mercury when it is released into the environment, there is a need for an improved mercury-free lamp.